Current Version
Prototype V 0.0.0.2 This version focuses on fixing bugs, and testing level design. Art will be added to test visual communication, and how well the player interpret monsters intentions and environment. Real Time Gameplay added. Tuning of monster speed etc. through inspector Extra features are; doors, switches and lookthrough walls. Monster Behaviour Monsters can have 7 states. * Idle; this state indicates that the monster will not move. ** Fleeing; this state indicates that a larger monster is in range. The Monsters target tile will be the tile furthest away from the larger monster. *** Cornered; this state indicates that there is more than one target tile while a monster is Fleeing, the monster will move to neither but look frightened at them instead, or press itself up against a wall/corner. ** Chasing; this state indicates that a smaller monster is in range. The Monsters target tile will be the tile closest to the smaller monster. *** Confused; this state indicates that there is more than one target tile while a monster is Chasing, the monster will move to neither but look confused at them instead. *** Stuffed; Monster is stuffed for one round, during this time the Monster cannot move. ** Bumping; This state indicates that another monster, of the same size, have the same target tile. Monster states will be represented with a still 2D drawing. Each Monster has 4 directions and up to 6 visual states. * Idle state * Confused/Cornered State * Fleeing State * Chasing State * Stuffed State. Monsters' turns are divided into three parts. # Status check ## Look around - Can I see any larger monsters? If not proceed to 1.2. ### SET FLEEING STATE: Find the tile furthest away from the larger monster, if only one tile is furthest away proceed to 2.1. ### if more than one tile is equally far away from the larger monster SET CORNERED STATE, proceed to 2.1. ## Look around - Can I see any smaller monsters? If not proceed to 2.1 ### SET CHASING STATE: Find the tile closest to the smaller monster, if only one tile is closest proceed to 2.1 ### if more than one tile is equally close to the smaller monster SET CONFUSED STATE, proceed to 2.1 # Action ## Am I Stuffed? If not proceed to 2.2. ### SET STATE IDLE. ## Am I FLEEING? if not proceed to 2.3. ### Does more than one monster of the same size have this target tile? If not go to 2.2.1.2. #### Bump heads and go stay on the current tile. #### Move to the target tile, proceed to 3.1 ## Am I Chasing? if not proceed to 3.1 ### Wait until fleeing monsters have moved. ### Does more than one monster of the same size have this target tile? If not go to 2.3.2.2. #### Bump heads and go stay on the current tile. #### Move to the target tile, proceed to 2.3.3. ### Did I catch any monsters? if not proceed to 3.1 #### Disable the eaten monster. #### SET STATE STUFFED proceed to 3.1. # Status check ## Look around - Can I see any larger monsters? If not end turn ### SET FLEEING STATE: Find the tile furthest away from the larger monster, if only one tile is furthest away end turn. ### if more than one tile is equally far away from the larger monster SET CORNERED STATE, end turn. ## Look around - Can I see any smaller monsters? If not end turn ### SET CHASING STATE: Find the tile closest to the smaller monster, if only one tile is closest end turn. ### if more than one tile is equally close to the smaller monster SET CONFUSED STATE, end turn. Level Creation Tools The Tools for creating levels will be prefabs that can be linked together in the correct manner. Level Parents needs to not have any parents, it needs to be named following the naming convention "Level#" # starts at 0 and increment 1 for each level. This Object need to have the Script Level Manager assigned. Using the building blocks in the Assets/Prefabs/levelblocks folder, Monsters from Assets/Prefabs/Monsters folder and the PlayerStart Prefab from the Assets/Prefabs/Musthaves folder. The Level will in version 0.0.0.2 be placeholder Art Bug Reports when a bouncing monster is confronted with an impossible choice, it still bounces! A doors waypoint will always remain empty - that is without an occupant when open. Category:Versions